Simplify the following expression. $ 5 - 8 \times 3 + \dfrac{ 10 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 5 - 8 \times 3 + 1 $ $ = 5 - 24 + 1 $ $ = -19 + 1 $ $ = -18 $